The Black Creep Plague
by BrookTaylor
Summary: The God of Death let the baby live, with the condition that he must grow up to be a kind boy. Otherwise, he'll take that life away. 3x4 Not too sure where this is going to go.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic in about 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only wish I did.

A/N: I'm not too sure where I'm going with this yet, or who all it's gonna be about. I'm not much of a fan of any of the girls in Gundam wing, so this is prolly gonna be yaoi.. I'll at least have a bit of 3x4 in here, not sure about any other pairings…

On with the fic!

(x)(x)(x)(x)

**AC 4, L2 Colony**

Looking around me at everyone who was obviously sick with the Black Creep just made me shiver.

I might be the God of Death, but that doesn't mean I have to like my job.

The Black Creep was a disease that starts at a person's hands, and slowly moves up to the rest of their bodies, gradually turning all the veins and arteries pitch black, and poisoning the blood. After the blood has been fully corrupted, it takes a few more days for the muscles to turn black. The person dies when the Creep gets to their heart.

Every single day spent with the Creep is a day of agony.

There's no cure for it, and there's no vaccine either. The only way to stop the spread is to commit suicide.

Which was why I was here in the first place.

I walked over to a group of four kids, who were all kneeling next to a fifth who had slashed his wrists with a rusty, jagged piece of metal.

"You can't just leave us like this!" one of the kids was yelling. But it was too late.

The fifth kid was standing in front of me, looking terrified. "So you really do go to Hell if you kill yourself..?" he asked.

I can understand why he would think something like that, I'm not exactly the perfect image of forgiveness and all that. Well, if you ignore my wings, then yeah, I guess I could be, but… with a wingspan like mine, there's no ignoring them. I'm only a bit over five feet, I'm a short god, always have been, always will be. But my wings are a whole different story. The black feathers touch the ground and reach over twelve feet. Closer to thirteen, actually. And I don't really look good in white, pastel blue, light green, pink (shudder) or light purple. But I do look good in black, dark reds, dark purples, and maybe a fringe of white. So guess which colors I choose to wear?

"Kid, you're not going to Hell, and you didn't kill yourself," I told him.

"Yes I did," he protested. "I used that piece of pipe there." He pointed to the bit of metal in his body's hand.

"You had the Creep. You were already dead. I don't penalize anyone for lessening that pain." And I don't. I let myself contract the Creep once, just to see what it was like.

"Aren't you the Devil?" the kid asked.

Wow, um no! I'm not! I'm the God of Death! HUGE difference! For example, I exist!

Of course I didn't say that to the kid…

"I'm Shinigami. Not the Devil. Come with me, I'm going to take you to an area to wait for your next life."

"Next life? I thought I was going to a … I don't know, like a heaven or a hell?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't know where you mortals got that idea, but no, there is no heaven or hell. Unless you consider your next life to be one of those." And that's true. A person who was particularly mean and possibly evil was given a really tough life for their next one, while someone like this kid, who tried his hardest just to survive and take care of his friends and maybe a sibling was going to be given an easier life when they got done with that one.

I escorted the kid to the waiting area and took off.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

**AC 180, L4 Colony**

This was going to be hard. The Winner family was full of really nice people, but Mr. and Mrs. Winner had all girls. They really want a boy. He's just… not going to make it. Neither of them will.

I hate collecting the souls of newborns and their mothers.

"Push honey, you're almost done!" That was the dad. They shouldn't have had this last kid. They really shouldn't have…

The mother's soul was standing next to me. Watching.

"I'm dead?" she asked.

"… yeah," I replied sadly.

"Will my son make it?" The doctors were doing everything they could to get the boy out of her dead body, hoping to save him, even if the mother was gone.

"… no." I let a sad sigh escape my lips.

"Why not?!" Mothers usually get angry here, and yell things along the lines of 'I'll do anything you want, just let my baby live' and other such things.

"Because that's how it is."

"I won't accept that reply," she answered. "My son is going to be raised to be a good boy. He'll be a nice, kind, compassionate child! Give him a chance!"

"I've heard that many times before, lady. And you know what usually happens? They turn out to be pricks. They find out that their mothers died in childbirth and they blame themselves and turn off their emotions."

I saw it happen a lot more then I like. I'm a real softy, though. I'll prolly let the boy live, if only just because I don't like taking the lives of children.

"My Quatre will be different," she promised.

I ruffled my wings, just to give myself something to do while I thought over whether or not to let the kid live.

What to do, what to do… OH!

"Okay lady. Here's the deal. I'll let him live-"

"Oh thank you, thank you!!!" she interrupted.

"ON A CONDITION!!" I paused there to let that sink in. "I'll let him live, but he'll always be able to feel emotions. And not just his own, either."

I walked up to the child who wasn't breathing and I touched his cheek softly. As soon as I did he took one huge breath and started screaming his tiny little lungs out, just like babies are supposed to.

"I hope that he does indeed become a good boy, like you say he will. I'm not going to let this strong of a gift stay with a ruthless, mean child. He has fifteen years to prove to me that he deserves this life I've given him. Otherwise I'll take it back."

See? Death isn't always cold and heartless.

(x)(x)(x)(x)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Ugh. This chapter was a pain. I searched I don't know how many storage boxes for my copy of Episode Zero so I could do this chapter and in the end I had to find it on line. There's a lot of Duo commentary in here, but otherwise it's just a recap on when Quat met the Maganacs. And yes, it's scene for freakin' scene. Mostly. So if you've read Episode Zero, you pretty much know this chapter already.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

AC 193

Thirteen years… it's been thirteen years and the kid's a prick. Even with my gift. Damn. I really was cheering for the little guy, really.

Quatre's family didn't tell him the truth about his mom's death, told him he's a test-tube kid. I can see why, they didn't want to make him feel responsible and all that crap. But they undid my hard work!

Well, okay, not really "hard" work, but I had a plan for the runt! … A plan I came up with right after I gave him that empathy.

*sigh* Whatever.

"We'll be on Earth shortly, Master Quatre," a man said to that little prick of a kid.

"Yeah, what a boring planet," he replied. Gazing out the window like he could care less if it existed or not. "It's really nothing more than a collection of naturally occurring mold."

You just gotta love a kid who can compare a planet like earth to a crappy mold, huh? Wow, this kid is just--

-BEEPBEEPBEEP-

Well hello there…

Looks like a few guys are taking the prick hostage! Maybe I'll be spared from having to kill him myself after all!

"They have appeared to have seized four Winner Family vessels and they're taking us with them to the resource satellite MO-III! What shall we do Master Quatre?"

Yeah! Take that, Prick Kid! I was practically jumping for joy at the upcoming emotion from the kid. I mean, there's no way he'd be able to stay calm knowing that he was being taken hostage! Right? … right..?

"… It's not my concern."

"Sir?"

WHAT?!?!?!?! Okay, that's it, this kid is seriously on my shit list. I'm gonna make sure I personally escort him to his next life, what should it be…?

"I'll be sleeping. Wake me when we get there." And with that, he took his unemotional ass to sleep.

Maybe a slug..? No, slugs are simple creatures, easy life, easy death, I want this kid to suffer… Maybe I'll give him a life on that L2 Colony. People die there from unpleasant stuff all the time, Prick Kid would learn a bit of--

Woah, Shini, what are you thinking? Gods can't just go out and take some punk kid's attitude personally. That's unprofessional.

While I was thinking about how to punish the kid and scolding myself over that, the ship docked at the resource satellite and everyone got off. Time to hover around all inconspicuous and all.

Quatre walked right up to the guy I'm assuming was in charge. He wasn't wearing one of those cute hats anyway. Think his name's Rashid or something like that. Good guy. So… why is he taking a ship hostage? This isn't something he would normally do. Huh…

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he said. I wonder if he thought he could bluff his way out of this with just his name.

"I'm not giving you my name," the guy I'm sure was Rashid said.

"What do you want? What are you going to do with us?"

"You'll be hostages until we make our escape," is the answer to little Quatre's question.

Woah, what was that? Was that… a FEELING from Punk Kid?

"Sorry, but I'm worth no more that any batch of organic compounds. I doubt I'll be much use as a hostage. I love no one and am loved by no one. And besides, they can grow any number of replacements for me."

Oh… um… shit. Now I feel really bad. I just thought he had contempt for the rest of the world, not just … well, I didn't think he hated HIMSELF!

I followed Rashid, knowing he was the one in charge, and I kinda wanted to know what was going on, just out of curiosity.

After listening to the terms with Mr. Winner, I'm once again relieved to see that Rashid really IS the good guy I remembered him to be. He just wants a bunch of guys to go back home to see their families.

"May I speak to my son?" Mr. Winner asked. Oh, hey, I guess I wasn't the only one who followed Rashid over here.

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"What are you doing there?" Quatre's father demanded.

Hehe, uh oh, looks like someone snuck out on their own.

"Surprised to see your TOOL acting on it's own?" Quatre shot back, smug as hell. Even though I know now how the kid feels for himself, I can't help but get irritated with him.

"You're still talking like that?"

"Of course! You created my sisters and I for the convenience of the Winner Family! Because you wanted people to do exactly what you want!" he yelled to his father.

"Quatre, that's not true!" his father yelled right back to him.

"I'll show you…that even we can think for ourselves and act for ourselves!"

"So you're running away to Earth?"

"And why not?-" He started to say something else but Rashid grabbed him and decked him one. Guess he got fed up with the kid's attitude too.

"I don't know what your problem is, but have some pride in yourself!" when Quatre just looked shocked that Rashid had hit him he continued. "I too was born from a test tube."

That shut him up real good.

Quatre was excused and wandered the place aimlessly. He might be a hostage, but Rashid's not gonna tie him up and lock him in a cell or anything like that for no good reason.

In his wanderings, Quatre met a guy who was watching the guys who were now in charge get everyone loaded up and set for the trip to Earth to see their families.

"What peculiar fellows. We hadn't even asked, but they volunteered to do this. These days the world is filled with unfortunate peoples. Maybe they plan to help every one of them." The man had a funny mustache. He was a professor, doctor, mechanical, engineering guy. I think he was part of a group of guys who were planning something, but meh, who really cares?

"Why are they doing this?" Quatre asked.

"Who knows? But that man Rashid said it was about pride."

"Pride..?"

"No matter your circumstances, once you're given the gift of life, you must live a life you can be proud of. That… is the way of the Maganacs."

After a few minutes to contemplate the guy's words, Quatre asked, "Are they all test tube children?"

"Yes, that must be why they call themselves Maganac- it means Family. They're kinder and purer of heart than anyone." The doctor looked at Quatre and said something that I FULLY disagreed with. "Just like you, eh?"

Quatre didn't say anything, just stared at him. Well, I woulda been staring too, if someone had said something like that to me.

"Well, I'd best be going."

"Um, where are you going? The ship to Earth is this way."

"I may not look it, but I'm an infamous mad scientist. They'd never let me live on Earth. Maybe I'll hide out at your house. If so, then remember me." The guy waved over his shoulder at Quatre and walked away.

"Iscariot here, I'm sending the current coordinates," came a quiet voice from around a corner. Oh, yeah, he's the reason I came here to begin with. Traitorous little ass… So many are going to die today all because of him.

Quatre looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Ooh, punk's got some fight in him! No no no, that's not how you tie a knot, guh…. Oh well, his heart's in it, at least. For once.

Quatre led the traitor to the command room and said "You've got a stray."

"YUDA?!" A few of the Maganacs yelled.

"He was using this communicator," Quatre handed it to Rashid.

And cue the confusion? Yup, all the Maganacs are yelling at that Yuda guy.

"Thank you," Rashid said to Quatre.

"No problem. I used to think only of myself too," he replied with a smile.

"Your attitude's improving," Rashid commented.

Yup, it sure is! I think if Quatre stays with these guys he might just learn what it is to be a kind kid after all. Uh oh, time for me to get to work. Yuda's escaping the restraints, just like I knew he would. Honestly, Quatre, where did you learn to tie a knot?

"Look out!" Quatre jumped in front of Rashid as the traitor shot him, and got about 5 bullets in him for the act. Yuda is down for the count, Quatre's got a hurt arm, Rashid's got a wounded shoulder.

Well, the kid's in safe hands with the rest of these Maganacs, so I'm gonna take this bastard's soul to the line for reincarnations.

Good luck, little Quatre Raberba Winner. I think I'm gonna enjoy watching your next few years.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

AC 195 L2 Colony

So. Operation Meteor. Drop a colony onto Earth and take over. Tsk tsk tsk. That's not very sporting of them.

I jumped up on the Gundam to get a better look at it. It's pretty. All black and white and gold and sinister looking. Ooh! Is that a thermal scythe?! I want it I want it I want it!

"So kid," a guy with a crappy haircut was telling a refined boy with short black hair. "You're going to be a hero of the Alliance, huh? You're going to go through with Operation Meteor?"

"That's right. Those are my orders, after all." I don't like him. Not at all. He's gonna get my thermal scythe!!!

"I'd stop you if I could," the bad haircut guy said.

"I know," the kid smirked back.

Y'know what? I don't like Operation Meteor. No one should have the right to kill THAT many people and make me do that MUCH work all in one day. I'm gonna take this Gundam.

I hopped off to the side where I'd be out of sight and took on a mortal form, hiding my wings completely, but keeping my over all look. Hmm, I think I'll tweak my clothes a tad… there, perfect! Now for a weapon to kill the "hero" over there. A gun will work I guess.

-BANG-

Bad hair cut guy just looks at me. "I take it you don't like Operation Meteor either?" he asked.

"Nope. But I do like the look of this thing," I pointed to the Gundam.

"Then take it. It's name is Deathscythe. Save the colonies from the Alliance."

"Sure thing." I ran my hand down the side of the Gundam. MY Gundam. "Why are you letting me take it?"

"Better to be in the hands of someone I've just met then in the hands of a murderer who I know will kill too many innocents," was the reply. "Tell me your name?"

I thought about it for a few moments. If I told him I was Shinigami, would he believe me? Doubt it. Hmm. Well, I guess I am living a double life for now, so how about Duo? Yeah, that'll work. Last name..? there was that horrible tragedy on L2 a few years ago when one of my churches was destroyed, so I'll take Maxwell too.

"I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Maxwell..? Like Maxwell's Demon, eh?"

"Nope, not just a demon, I'm the God of Death!"

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Well, there you go, that's how this thing all starts. Let's just hope this story continues on with how I have it going so far. And Quat just might be the second main character pretty soon. I mean, I AM putting a lot of detail into his past and all….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Okay, I'm going to take a small break from Quatre. I mean, Duo doesn't meet him in the series for a while, and I gotta introduce Heero too.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Slice slice slice! I really like this thing! Green thermal scythe, nifty shootable buster shield, a couple machine guns, radar and communication jammers, it's really quiet, oh yeah, Deathscythe is PERFECT!

Yeah, I know a few people are gonna get killed with me in this thing, but it's not as if they were long for this life anyway. I'm just… speeding up the process a bit..?

Heh, yeah, that's the best way to explain it. _I know I'm not supposed to kill mortals for the fun of it, but I just wanted to play with my new toy… _If I had someone to answer to I might be worried about my job as Shinigami.

But with me being the bestest and superest god of all awesomeness, it's the other gods who have to answer to ME.

All done blowing this place up, guess I can get a bit of real work in, huh?

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Oh wow, this is another Gundam! White, blue, red, are those wings?! And that GUN!! Damn…

"Hey kid," I said to the kid's spirit. "What's your name?"

He was staring at me with a bewildered stare. Well duh, we're underwater, and not having any problems breathing, and I'm talking. And I'm not hiding my wings.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he blinked. "Kid. Name."

His bewildered stare turned into a death glare. "Classified."

"Classified, huh? Well, tell you what. You tell me your name, and I'll think twice about whether or not you die today."

"Die?"

"Yeah. That fall killed you, kid." I looked around and saw a Leo suit tangled with the kid's Gundam. "And what's your Gundam's name?"

"I'm really dead?" he asked.

"Yup. For now. But I can change that."

"And in exchange you want classified information."

I sighed dejectedly. "Do you really want to die? You're one of the kids charged with Operation Meteor, and it looks as if you're disobeying the original Operation. Unless I'm wrong?"

"How do you know about Operation Meteor?" he demanded.

"Drop a colony onto Earth and take over in the ensuing confusion. That's the original plan. Do you know how many people would have died with that move?" I asked.

"No. But I assume it would be quite a large number?"

"Yeah. I'm the God of Death. Killing over four billion people in one day is NOT something I'm going to allow. So tell me a bit about yourself, so I can make a better decision on what to do with you," I said. Of course, I'm going to give the kid a second chance. He's got this determined look about him to do the right thing.

After a few long minutes, the kid finally started talking. "Hn. My code name is Heero Yuy, I don't know what my real name is. My Gundam's name is Wing."

"Wow! So those really ARE wings on it, huh?! Man, they gypped 'Scythe with that! I want wings too!!"

"Scythe?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, you're not going to remember this conversation once I bring you back to life. But man, what's with the shield?"

"It… when Wing goes into flight form the shield and rifle form the nose of the craft," he replied.

I stood there with my mouth gaping. "FLIGHT FORM?! Aw, maaaaaaaaaaaaan, did I choose the wrong Gundam? This one sounds sooo cool!"

And to all of you out there wondering if I'm really a nearly all-powerful god, all I have to say is screw you! This thing is freakin' awesome! Back a couple thousand years ago nothing like this was even a remote possibility, and I've always loved new tech. You shoulda seen me when the Chinese discovered fireworks! I'll be the first to admit I stole a bunch and played with them for DAYS!

"So… it's gonna be hard to get your machine up and running properly from this depth, huh?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not too sure it's possible. Add in the depth pressure, the pressure on the Leo suit, untangling the two suits… I might have to just destroy it," he said, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Assuming you're going to let me live, that is."

"Oh, I'll let you live. I like you. Plus…I have to see this thing go into flight form!!"

"…Are you really a god? You act more like a little kid…"

"I know. Would you rather me look and act like an ancient mummy, zombie, ghost, vampire, killer guy? Want me to dress in flowing black robes with a decaying face and hands and crap?" With every word I changed my appearance to look like what I was saying.

"Um… no. Not really."

"Then be grateful I look and act like I do!" I stuck my tongue out at him and dived head first into his Gundam and pulled his body out of the cockpit. He already had on a helmet and everything, so I gestured for him to follow me up to the surface of the water.

"So, Heero, right? Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to put your soul back in your body. You're gonna swim to shore… well, no, you're gonna swim in the right direction for a while and pass out. I doubt you can swim thirty seven miles without a break. Anywho, you'll get sucked in to the current and dragged up on shore. Sound like fun?" I finished with a grin.

"Not really."

"Too bad!" I grabbed his arm and slammed him back into his body and shoved him in the direction of the closed beach.

As he regained consciousness, with his memory of me completely gone, he swam off. Leaving me with the predicament of having to fish out his Gundam myself.

At least I have 'Scythe to help me!

(x)(x)(x)(x)

A couple days later, here I am, breaking nitwit out of a hospital slash prison. Who decides to up and shoot a pretty little girl in a party dress? I mean seriously? But the thing that really gets me is why the heck am I the bad guy? Relena decides that the person trying to KILL her is the good guy, and ME, trying to SAVE her… guh. At least he doesn't remember me! Which is a good thing.

"Okay, time to bust you out of here genius," I said, looking for the buckles to undo his restraints.

"Give me your knife," he says, holding out a bloody hand.

"Oh, eww, you just… here you go." He ripped his restraints with brute force. That's…. ouchies.

I hand him a parachute and we make our escape out the window, and I use my… helecopterthingymabobbleniftycoolthing…. Yeah… I forgot what it's called…

"Hey! Buddy! Open your 'chute! Oh man, I'm gonna have nightmares over this…" I save his life, TWICE, and he goes and kills himself by not opening the 'chute?!

"HEEEEEEEEROOOOO!!!!!" Wow, that Relena's got a set of lungs on her. But it worked! He opened his 'chute… a little late.

I hope he survives this. I can't put his soul back in his body when I'm in this form, and I don't want to disappear with so many people watching.

Surprisingly… he stands up after he stops rolling down the CRAGGLY ROCKY FREAKIN' CLIFF!!!

"Okay, now, I can understand you wanting to kill yourself, but maybe, just MAYBE, you should think of another way of committing suicide buddy!" He just looks at me. "I'm not asking you to trust me, but right now I'm the only friend you have."

(x)(x)(x)(x)

What.

The.

Bloody.

HELL!?!?!

He just set his own broken bone!!! Gah!!! I'm a GOD and that freaks me out!!!

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Well, that's it for today. Thanks for reading! Oh, btw, there WILL be a plot that has to do with that plague I mentioned in Chapter One. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, okay, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I honestly don't know why I haven't updated this sooner.

Okay, when I first started writing this fic, I had the box set sitting in front of me, and I was watching that and "editing" it to make this. I put the set into storage, so now I'm gonna have to go on memory, so if I mess up something in the order of the series, that's just too flippin' bad. Okies?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all that has to do with this fic.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Here's a dead guy, there's a dead guy, there's some more dead guys. Dang, that circus kid really knows how to demolish a base. Pity he's running low on bullets. If it wasn't for Quatre coming in to help with his friends I'd put a few more bullets into that gun.

Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddddd there's the backup. I want to see what Quatre's gonna do. I haven't really been keeping close tabs on the kid, I hope he's not the way he was when I saw him last on that ship.

Great. They're fighting. Stupid Trowa. Isn't it obvious that Quatre's Gundam is the same thing that he's piloting? Sandrock and Heavyarms aren't really all that different, y'know?

"This is wrong," Quatre muttered. "We shouldn't be fighting each other." Well, at least one person realizes this.

He stopped his Gundam and opened the hatch. Yay! Friends!

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Yeah, I know spying is wrong. Now ask me if I care? Yeah, the right answer would be no. Maybe even heck no.

Besides, Quatre and Trowa are really good at the whole duet thing. Violin and flute together sounds really pretty.

Okay, you wanna know the real reason I'm here? I see a spark of something going on between Quatre and Trowa. I think maybe Quatre had a few too many sisters and might think he's a girl too.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Okay, I'm done pretending I'm asleep. Time to check on Heero. Wonder if he fixed up his machine okay? He said he's got a mission in the morning, which would be now, and by refusing help, he's prolly not gonna have it fixed. Might need to borrow 'Scythe.

As I walk into the hangar, I hear his engine starting up. "Wow, that guy really did it! He fixed his Gundam in one night!"

"Hey Duo! We've been had! He used the parts from THIS Gundam to fix his!" One of the mechanics yelled over to me.

"And I was just complimenting him! TRAITOR!" And just think, I was gonna let him borrow my 'Scythe.

Well, I might as well get to work on my Gundam, since I obviously will have to materialize in a few parts to replace what that punk stole.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

"Shini," I hear a voice from behind me. Turning around I see Nataku, God of Justice, my on again, off again good friend. Right now, we're on again.

"Taku, how's it going?" I ask.

He sighed. "Well, with all the stuff going on lately, laws being trampled on, people being executed for no reason, I just don't think I'm doing much anymore."

"What are you saying, Taku? You're not thinking of quitting, are you?" I asked him.

"Actually… yeah, I think I am. I'm gonna retire, make myself mortal, and spend the rest of my days on a beach somewhere sipping on a margarita. I trust you'll keep me around long enough to fully enjoy my well-earned retirement, right?"

"Yeah, but just remember, you need a replacement before you can retire. You can't just leave the world without a Justice. You just can't." I remind him.

"You have any replacements in mind? Last I checked, the world was completely lacking in anyone with any moral fiber," he said bitterly.

"Just because the world went morally bankrupt you're bailing on your job? Lame. Totally lame."

He just shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. If I see anyone who would be a decent replacement, I'll let you know. Good enough?"

"Fair trade. And in retur-"

"No, you're making yourself mortal, there's nothing you'll be able to do that will be of any use to me. So think of this as…. Well…. I don't know what, maybe a freebie or something."

"Thank you Shinigami. I truly appreciate it." With a regal bow, Nataku flashed out.

So now I get the wonderful job of finding a replacement Justice God. Yay me.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Now this was unexpected! I found a candidate! WuFei Chang! Why didn't Taku think of this kid? WuFei even prays to Nataku before he goes into battle, named his Gundam Nataku, and talks about how OZ isn't dispensing Justice with all the political power they have, and that's the reason he's fighting.

Since he's part of my "team" I'll get to see first hand if he's a truly decent candidate for the job, but so far he's who I'm gonna pick.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

That's all for now, I brought in a sub-plot! Yay!

And like I said in the last chapter, the plague WILL be a part of this story. I promise! I wrote down a whole little… rough draft… time line… event list… thing. Yay me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everybody! Wow, how weird is this? I'm updating again and it's been less than a year! Woohoo!

Okay, I think I'm gonna be changing the style of writing a bit, I'm not sure I liked the last chapter all that much, so I'm gonna play around 'till I find a style I like. Or 'till the story's done, whichever comes first.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

It's been a few weeks, me and the guys are on pretty friendly terms, and I think Heero suspects I'm not quite normal. I mean, the guy is like… psychic or some shit, I swear. His hearing is better than mine I think, and my hearing is … well, godly.

"Duo," Heero calls over the intercom.

"Yeah, Hee-babe?" I reply. I only do that to try to get a rise outta him. I gave Quatre access to a lot of emotions, and here Heero is, with NO emotions. He's clamped down on them all. I can't get embarrassment out of him, I can't get happiness out of him, I can't get timidity out of him, nothing.

"What's your status?"

"Hungry. Sleepy. A little moody, but that could just be lack of sleep," I answer. "But the part you're most interested in, I'm in position and ready to roll."

"Hn. Hold your position, Trowa will be relieving you in two hours."

"WHAT? But I'm ready to go! Don't tell me you've had me sitting here for seven hours just to be simple surveillance? Nuh uh! Not me! I'm gonna go in and blow the joint sky high!" I yell back at him.

"Negative. I want Trowa to go in undercover. Unless you think you can do an undercover op without blowing up the base and your cover all at the same time?"

I grumbled. No other word for it. I'm about as subtle as a pink elephant, and I refuse to lie. Undercover is not my forte. Sneaking in and causing complete and utter annihilation? That's me.

"That's what I thought. I need you to keep the entry way clear for Trowa."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Hee-man."

"Duo," he says again.

"What?" I snap back.

He pauses for a moment, and I can hear his mind going over the possibilities that I'm not human, and discounting the theories just as quickly. "When you're done here, I want you to rendezvous at the coordinates I'll send you. I'll meet you there."

With an eyebrow raised I say, "Yeah, sure thing. Got something in particular you wanna say, maybe cut down on the travel time a bit?"

"Yuy out." He cut the comm link.

He's just a barrel of funshine, huh? Yeah, you heard right, I said FUNshine! Guh, why did I agree to do this shit again? I'm BORED! I hate just sitting around, doing nothing, but if I leave this freakin' spot, Heero's gonna find out about it and call me in a heartbeat!

"Thousand bottles of beer on the wall, thousand bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, nine hundred ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…"

(x)(x)(x)(x)

"… Seventy bottles of beer on the wall, seventy bottles-"

"Duo, you there?" Trowa interrupted.

"That depends, by "there" do you mean sane, or in the location?" I reply.

"… The location," he says hesitantly.

"Good, 'cause I'm not sure I could be considered sane right now, I've been sitting here for the better part of nine hours, ready to go in with a bang, and told I have to sit here with all these lovely explosives just begging to be used, and wait."

After a momentary pause he asks again, "So are you there?"

"Yes. Yes Trowa, I'm in location."

"Good. My ETA is five minutes."

"I'll be here. Not like I've been anywhere else. Stupid freakin' surveillance mission," I growl.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Random patch of nowhere in the middle of nowhere. Great place for a meeting with Heero. Think he's gonna try to confront me on how I'm not human.

Shit, if he's really figured it out, I'm gonna have to cover up his memory. I do not want mortals knowing about me. I really don't.

"Duo," he greets me as he powers down Wing.

"Babe, what's so important that you had to drag my ass all the way out here?"

There's his thoughts again. "I've been thinking about some things that don't quite make sense about you," he starts. "You're able to hack into security systems that not even I can hack into, you practically disappear the second you walk into a shadow, and when you're on a stealth mission, you don't make a single sound. How?"

"Um. I'm just that awesome?" I answered.

"I don't think that's the truth," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "You've heard this before, Heero. I may run and hide, but I NEVER tell a lie."

"Unless that in itself is a lie."

"What are you getting at, Yuy?" I demanded.

"I think you weren't honest about the genetic manipulation that you went through. Either that, or you're a spy. Which is it, Duo?"

Well, this isn't a very easy situation to get out of… at least, without lying. "I am not a spy, Heero. And I honestly did not go through any genetic manipulation."

"Then how is it you can do all of that?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'm just that awesome. There's no big secret to it. Back in the slums of L2, a kid's gotta learn how to disappear into the shadows and how not to make a noise when they're sneaking around. And as you know, I spent a lot of time in the slums of L2." And none of that is a lie! Ha ha!

"I've gone to the slums of L2, and I haven't seen anyone as good as you are at disappearing," he countered.

"Well of course you didn't, Heero, if you had SEEN them, they wouldn't have been much good at it. The good sneaks don't let themselves be seen unless they know who the stranger is and what their reasons for snooping around are."

That seemed to make sense to him, because he dropped it. At least for now he dropped it.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Shit. This is so NOT good, I don't know how else to put it. That Lady Une is gonna blow the colony if we don't surrender, and that Dr. J. is telling Heero to self-destruct. And he's gonna do it. The rest of the team isn't gonna blow themselves up, but …

I can't let him die. I just can't. I like the kid, paranoia and all. Shit, okay, I'm just… not going to let his soul go anywhere. Yeah, that's it, I'm going to let his soul stay in his body. You hear me soul? STAY!

KASPLODE!

(x)(x)(x)(x)

I'm just gonna set my Gundam here for a while, I'll come back if anything starts going on, but with the complete lack of missions there's no point in hanging around the damn thing, awesome as it is.

Guess I'll shadow around my favorite empath!

(x)(x)(x)(x)

That's all for now, I like this chapter a lot more then the last one, not really too sure why, I mean, it only took me about fifteen minutes to write, whereas the other one took me a day and a half. Maybe I just liked this chapter in general? /shrug


End file.
